


Bathtime

by TylerDunJosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerDunJosh/pseuds/TylerDunJosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot prompt I got on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

The sun was beating down on their backs, the humid air practically consuming them. Josh at his drums, pounding away like it was he had left to give and Tyler was running and jumping back and forth on the stage, their shirts long since thrown to the side. They were on their last song, thank god, because Josh wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep going in this heat. As Tyler sang the last words and Josh banged out the last beats, the crowd went wild. They both tiredly walked to the middle of the stage, put their arms around their shoulders and bowed. Their bare skin felt as if someone had just poured water over them

 

“We’re Twenty One Pilots and so are you, thank you everyone!”

 

They dragged themselves backstage and into their green room. They packed quickly and left for the short drive to the hotel, grimacing every time their slick skin touched anything. Finally in their room, Tyler collapsed onto one of the beds, kicking his shoes off. Josh smiled at the sight; Tyler’s eyes were closed and his chest was still breathing heavily from the show and carrying their luggage up to their room. His dark hair was matted and sticking to his forehead. The tank top he had thrown on after the show already had dark patches where his sweat was soaked up. 

 

“You honestly don’t look very comfortable.” Josh states with a small smirk as he takes off his own shoes near the door. All he gets is a small grunt in return. “How bout I run a bath?” He doesn’t wait for a response before he goes into the bathroom to start the hot water.

 

When he returns back into the room, Tyler is in the same place, one hand on his chest and the other thrown over his eyes. Josh walks over and switches the air conditioning on, which will hopefully cool down the room. He walks to Tyler’s side and shakes his shoulder that’s sticky with dried sweat. “C’mon, I got the water going, let’s get you in there.” Tyler grumbles but doesn’t make a move. Josh just sighs and grabs his arm, pulling him up and drags him into the bathroom. He leaves him to sit on the closed toilet as he checks the water to make sure it’s not too hot. When he glances back to Tyler, his head is lolled back and his eyes are still closed. Josh thinks it’s adorable, like a little kid who’s too tired to do anything. “You’re not gonna make this easy on me are you?” He chuckles and Tyler just sniffs in response.

 

After being satisfied with the temperature, Josh straightens back up and turns towards Tyler. “Alright, arms up.” Tyler sleepily obeys, throwing his arms up, hands limp at the wrists. Josh pulls the shirt off him and tosses it to the corner. He pulls him up from under his shoulders to a standing position. “I’ll let you do the rest.” He ruffles his bandmates hair before he begins to leave. 

 

“No, wait.” 

 

Josh turned back around to see Tyler looking down at the floor, eyes hidden but cheeks slightly reddened. “Can you help me, I’m too tired.” He mumbled to the floor. Josh grinned.

 

“Of course, babe.”

 

He walks back over and helps Tyler out of his black skinny jeans and boxers. He lends him a hand to steady him as he gets into the bathtub. Josh undresses and squeezes in behind him. As the warm water and bubbles rise up around him he hums. It might be in the middle of summer, but the heat from the water is comforting still. Tyler’s lean back is hunched over in front of him and Josh grabs a washcloth and begins to rub down his shoulders and arms. Tyler stretches his sore muscles and lets out a few satisfied moans as Josh massages them with the washcloth. 

 

Once he’s done, Josh wrings out the wet washcloth over Tyler’s head a few times, tilting his head back to make sure the water won’t get in his eyes. He squeezes out some shampoo onto Tyler’s head and begins massaging his scalp. Tyler’s eyes close at the pleasant sensation and sighs contentedly, almost drifting off. Josh runs his fingers up the back of his head, and back over the top, his nails gently scratching Tyler’s scalp as he swirls the bubbly lather around his head. Tyler could honestly fall asleep right now. His tired body combined with the soothing touches Josh is giving him is lulling him dangerously close to sleep in the warm water. But Josh pulls his hands away and squeezes the wet washcloth over his head again to rinse out the shampoo.

 

Josh leans forward and kisses the spot right behind Tyler’s ear, causing Tyler to smile sleepily. He rests his head on Tyler’s shoulder and wraps his arms around him, pulling Tyler to lean back onto his warm chest. They sit there in comfortable silence until the water starts to get cold. 

 

“We should probably get out now, my fingers are turning into raisins.”

  
Tyler mumbles out a drawn out “No…” but Josh scoops up some of the bubbles from the water and wipes them onto to Tyler’s nose. He giggles and turns around, grabbing two handfuls worth and patting them onto Josh’s jaw, giving him a fluffy white beard. They both giggle. Tyler shivers a bit and Josh realizes how cold the water has actually gotten. They help each other of the tub and dry off each other’s hair with the hotel towels. They throw on clean pajama pants and head over to the clean bed and snuggle up under the covers. Josh pulls Tyler closer and Tyler pushes his face against Josh’s chest. They fall asleep with their legs tangled together.


End file.
